Au Carrefour des Âmes Brisées : Xerxes Break
by Renzino-de-Medicis
Summary: " Où es-tu vraiment ?". Cette question, tu l'as déjà posée plusieurs fois. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Tu lis en les autres comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors, pour une fois, si tu prenais la peine d'y répondre toi-même ? Où es-tu vraiment, Xerxes ? (recueil d'OS sur Break, rating variable, contenu aussi !)


**Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans une grande note d'auteur. Juste pour dire que ce texte fait partie du cycle du " _Carrefour des Âmes Brisées_ ", que je suis en train de rédiger actuellement. Ce pseudo-recueil a pour principe de regrouper des écrits traitant de personnages que je considère comme ayant un... léger problème avec eux-mêmes ? Ainsi, je poste dans le fandom de _Pandora Hearts_ les textes qui parleront de Break, mais je déposerai également au fur-et-à-mesure d'autres écrits sur d'autres fandoms. Il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps pour les écrire...**

**Naturellement, je n'ai absolument pas la prétention de vous présenter là le recueil du siècle sur Break. Juste une flopée de trucs qui peuvent me venir à l'esprit comme ça, occasionnellement...**

**Disclamer : Xerxes Break et_ Pandora Hearts_ appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki ! Pour ma part, je me contenterai juste d'essayer d'utiliser son univers en respectant celui-ci du mieux possible... Par contre, je ne supporte pas le plagiat. Donc merci d'avance d'éviter de m'emprunter quoi que ce soit sans ma permission.**

* * *

**- I **-_**  
Where the swords learn to sing**_

_ou_

_Rire silencieux dans un océan d'amertume_

**_~oO°Oo~_**

L'homme virevolte, épée en main. Tous ses gestes sont beaux, empreints de cette étrange grâce qui le caractérise déjà au quotidien. À le voir, on dirait qu'il danse. Bien que, mettons-nous d'accord sur ce fait, Xerxes Break est un bien piètre danseur.

Sans se soucier de ce qui l'entoure, l'escrimeur enchaîne passes et feintes, livré à des adversaires imaginaires. Il entend vaguement des rumeurs admiratives de ces rares membres de Pandora qui passent par cette cour désolée, et qui s'arrêtent un instant pour le regarder.

Xerxes ne faillit pas à sa réputation de meilleur bretteur de l'organisation. On peut même dire que pour cet entraînement en solitaire, il se surpasse.

Comme habité par un démon, l'albinos tournoie sur lui-même. Dans son œil unique, on semble distinguer des formes incertaines, sombres échos d'un passé révolu. Et Break a beau être seul sur la piste, il les _voit_.

Le Chapelier est transporté lors de l'une de ces lointaines nuits enflammées. Il se remémore un instant les visages effrayés de ceux qu'il s'apprête à tuer, afin d'assouvir la soif de sang de sa Chain. Bien sûr, certains tentent de se défendre... Mais il est inutile de se battre. Le Fantôme aux yeux rouges triomphe toujours.

Comme emporté par un tourbillon de souvenirs, Xerxes continue son ballet. Son visage est pâle, ses traits tendus. Tout son corps semble le supplier de s'arrêter. Mais pourquoi se stopper alors que le chemin est encore si long ?

L'albinos pare, et plonge pour porter un coup d'estoc. Il connaît les gestes par cœur. Il les répète inlassablement, jour après jour, parfaisant sa maîtrise de la lame. Comme si, quelque part, il cherchait à s'éviter de nouvelles blessures.

Les contours du monde deviennent incertains. Les gestes se font moins précis, le souffle plus court. Après un ultime bond en arrière, Break remonte son épée jusque devant son visage. Saluant ainsi des bretteurs irréels, le Contractant met fin à l'affrontement.

Xerxes finit par rengainer son arme dans un long soupir. Il songe un instant au fait qu'il est encore loin de la perfection, et qu'il lui faudra continuer à s'entraîner. Peut-être avec un véritable escrimeur en face de lui... ?

Le chapelier balaye cette option. Il sait pertinemment que personne à Pandora n'a un talent à l'épée qui arrive à la cheville du sien. Modestie mise à part, la raison est bien simple : croiser le fer est un art devenu bien désuet.

C'est que le monde a évolué, en cinquante ans... Break l'a remarqué dès sa sortie de l'Abysse. Les gens de cette époque paraissent toujours plus pressés et impatients. Ils veulent tout, tout de suite. Ils semblent également avoir cette volonté de façonner le monde à leur convenance, et quel qu'en soit le prix. Comment voulez-vous créer de grands bretteurs dans des conditions pareilles ?

Ah, ça oui... L'albinos en a croisé, des personnes qui tirent merveilleusement bien au pistolet. On lui a même déjà proposé d'essayer... Foutaises !

Xerxes n'aime pas les armes à feu. Là où il fallait autrefois technique et précision du geste, il suffit désormais de presser la détente. Et la personne en face de vous a beau être la meilleure à l'épée, elle ne fait pas le poids face à une balle de votre revolver. Triste constat...

Le valet des Rainsworth secoue la tête. Inutile de penser à tout cela. Ça n'aidera pas vraiment à chasser les idées noires...

**_~oO°Oo~_**

Mais le temps passe, et le poison de la mélancolie revient tourmenter notre homme. Il est désormais bien plus tard, et la nuit a d'ores et déjà obscurci le ciel.

Break se tient au bord du lavabo de sa chambre, tremblant. Il devine un filet de sang qui lui coule sur le menton, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour l'enlever. Sa tête lui tourne, il discerne à peine les contours de la pièce qui l'entoure. Cela fait longtemps déjà que la vue de l'albinos a tendance à baisser. Et avec les sombres jours qui s'annoncent, les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant…

Le _Mad Hatter_ est-il le véritable coupable ? Il a un peu de cela, certainement. Mais il ne fait surtout que rendre encore plus faible un corps déjà fragilisé. Car bien que cette idée soit hautement déplaisante, Xerxes le sait parfaitement : il n'est rien de plus qu'un homme usé et fatigué par une vie éprouvante.

Et il regrette… Oh oui, le chapelier regrette… Que ce soit pour les Sinclair qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de protéger, ou pour ceux qu'il a assassiné dans l'espoir de changer le passé… Et Break culpabilise d'avance à l'idée d'abandonner au pied du mur les personnes qui lui sont chères. Il est juste incapable de le leur dire franchement, voilà tout.

Une quinte de toux coupe la respiration de l'albinos. Par réflexe, celui-ci met la main devant sa bouche. Il sent aussitôt des gouttes de sang tacher sa paume, tandis qu'un affreux goût lourd et métallique s'insinue dans sa bouche . Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine.

Réprimant difficilement un haut-le-cœur, Xerxes commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il contient difficilement les tressaillements qui ne veulent pas le lâcher, serrant des dents. À travers le tissu, il lui semble même sentir son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Sitôt le vêtement ôté, Break parcourt son torse du bout des doigts. Au passage, il effleure diverses cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons. Sa peau blafarde est étonnamment brûlante, donnant la sensation au chapelier de se consumer de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'enfin, il le trouve. Comme gravé au fer rouge sur son buste par un démon abyssal, son Sceau le nargue. De la même manière qu'il le fait chaque jour depuis que Xerxes a quitté la chambre de la Volonté.

Dans un long soupir, le valet Rainsworth crispe sa main sur le symbole tortueux. Ce geste dérisoire n'a aucun effet, si ce n'est mesurer un pouls horriblement désordonné. Un hoquet de douleur échappe à l'albinos.

Break a déjà exploré de nombreuses facettes de ce qu'est la souffrance. Mais à ses yeux, celle qu'il hait le plus demeure celle-ci. Sentir son corps entier le lâcher petit-à-petit, le condamnant à la mort la plus lente et la plus pénible qui soit. Et, mû par une fierté qu'il ne peut ravaler, le chapelier se sent obligé d'endurer en silence.

Il n'y a que lors de moments comme maintenant que Xerxes se permet un peu de relâchement. Il ne veut affoler personne autour de lui, surtout pas ceux auxquels il tient le plus. Ils le savent, de toute manière : son temps est compté. À force de trop jouer avec le passé, il ne lui reste plus aucun crédit quant à son avenir.

Maladroitement, l'albinos se passe un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Son sang bat si fort à ses tempes qu'il en perd l'équilibre. Mais Break s'accroche. Il ne veut pas partir. Pas maintenant. Il en a fait la promesse à tant de personnes…

Étouffant un gémissement de douleur, le chapelier ferme sa paupière valide. Aussitôt, de vieux souvenirs se mettent à l'assaillir. Il reconnaît tous ces visages, tantôt déformés, tantôt rassurants. Certains font même se serrer un peu son cœur meurtri.

Xerxes esquisse un petit sourire. Il rouvre les yeux, et fixe ce qu'il voit de lui dans le miroir d'en face.

L'albinos rit doucement. Ce qu'il a l'air perdu, tremblant ainsi comme une feuille, et avec ces gouttes d'eau qui ruissellent de son visage comme des larmes… À moins que cela en soient vraiment ? Même lui ne peut pas dire.

Le rire du valet devient plus fort. Il se moque ouvertement de ce que le monde va encore trouver pour lui faire payer tous ses crimes. Et, à vrai dire, l'idée de partir en faisant un pied-de-nez à la Mort qui le guette est assez séduisante pour le chapelier. Mais hors de question de s'en aller maintenant, alors qu'il reste encore tant à faire.

Le cœur de Break continue à lui faire mal, mais qu'importe.

Il voit des lumières danser devant ses yeux. Et tandis que la douleur s'en va monter crescendo, Xerxes cesse de s'interroger. Il préfère rire. Rire face à ses vieux démons. Rire face à ce mal qui le ronge.

_Rire, encore et toujours, afin de repousser les ombres dans les Abysses._

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court. Mais une nouvelle fois, les textes de ce recueil sur Break seront variables, que ce soit dans leur taille ou leur contenu.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que d'éventuels lecteurs peuvent penser ! Et si vous avez des suggestions / remarques, je prends tout !**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu !**

**Chloé**


End file.
